


The Price of Gin (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Fdom, Historical, Kissing, Making a mess, Roaring Twenties setting, Storeroom, Strangers, Trading Favors, no "cocktail" puns please, quickie on a crate, seducing the bartender, shaken and stirred, sometimes olives are just olives, speakeasy, watch the pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: Serving booze may be illegal these days, but some folks still know where to go for a good time. It's a nice night to stop in at the speakeasy and enjoy a well-made glass of something dry. And why stop at just having a nice martini when there are some more treats not on the menu...?
Relationships: strangers - Relationship





	The Price of Gin (F4M)

The Price of Gin (F4M)  
[speakeasy] [historical] [Roaring Twenties setting] [stranger sex] [seducing the bartender] [fdom] [kissing] [shaken and stirred] [storeroom sex] [watch the pearls] [breast play] [making a mess] [trading favors] [quickie on a crate] [no "cocktail" puns please] [sometimes olives are just olives]

Serving booze may be illegal these days, but some folks still know where to go for a good time. It's a nice night to stop in at the speakeasy and enjoy a well-made glass of something dry. And why stop at just having a nice martini when there are some more treats not on the menu...?

This flavorful quickie was developed with some good help and a couple snappy lines of dialogue from u/midnightlemons. Much thanks!

I normally say that any sound fx are optional. They're a bit more important in this one than usual, but probably still possible to skip. If you'd rather leave them out and add some dialogue details to fill in the gaps, go right ahead.  
Effects: b/g bar noise/music, drink mixing & serving, footsteps, door closing, shelves rattling, bottles dropping & breaking

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything.

*emphasis*  
(noises/timing suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------  
[background atmosphere; low distant chatter and maybe soft b/g jazz]  
[footsteps, stool scraping on floor, sound of sitting down]

Whew. Phil? (pause) Hey. Takes you long enough sometimes... you back there? (slightly louder) Phil? Where are you? (pause) huh. The place doesn't look *that* busy. Where'd he go?

[other footsteps approaching]

Hey, it's about ti-- oh. Well, *hello* there. (laugh) Trying to get a drink too? You can wait your turn. Ain't nobody behind the bar. He must have nipped out for a minute. I don't know how long I'll be waiting here for a... (pause) What? How do you know he's off tonight? I didn't know the new guy was here yet. Where are you going back there fo... (pause) oh, *you*'re the new guy? (laugh)

Really? You know, you look a little young for that, honey. You're sure you're allowed to be working in a place like this? Serving booze can be a risky job these days. What'll you say if the cops come break it up? (pause) (light laugh) Naw, I wouldn't tell anyone. Between you and me, there's nothing wrong with keeping a few secrets to yourself. Anyway, I didn't say there was *anything* wrong with how you look. I gotta say you come off pretty spiffy in that suit. You just better set down that jacket before it gets messy. [briskly] So. What's a gal gotta do to get a martini around here?

[with pouring/stirring, setting down glass etc]

What do you mean? I *am* asking nicely. (laugh) You don't want to see me when I'm not. Or do you?... (pause) Dry... and with an extra olive. (pause) Yeah, I like it with two of them. Just for the taste. I like things salty. (chuckle) And maybe it's for the way they look. This is my usual.. well, one of my usuals. (pause) Don't worry. Stick around this place and you'll start remembering what I like soon enough. (pause) All right. That's a good start. For now... cheers, sugar.

[sip]

So where are you from? How'd a fella like you end up in a place like this? (pause) Oh really? Nice. You must have known some of the right people. And around here, probably a few of the wrong ones. (laugh)

[mock-offended]  
What? (pause) Why, how dare you? Asking that to a lady you just met? You must be a lot more grown-up than you look... (pause) Well, I say. Your mama should have taught you better. (chuckle) But it's not too late. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two myself. (laugh) Starting with how I like a martini.

[sip]

This ain't bad, but it's not quite chilled enough. It could have used a little more shaking with the ice and just a little less gin. You don't want to use up the stuff too fast either, not for what they charge in this joint. But learn to mix and shake it right, and that would be the bee's knees. Just remember that when you top me up later.

Hmmm? No, not yet. Maybe there's a little something else you can help me with first. (pause) Well now, you wouldn't want to leave a gal unsatisfied, would you? You mix a good drink. I see how you pay careful attention to what you're doing. Something tells me you're the kind of guy who wants to make sure the job's done right. Well, I've got one you might like.

[finishing rest of drink with a gulp]

Hmm? Well, maybe you wouldn't have run out so quick if your pouring hand wasn't so heavy. Just grab another bottle... (pause) Oh? Well, then you know where it's kept, right? (pause) *Oh*. Are you yanking my chain over there? You're telling me he didn't even show you where to find what you need? How's he expect you to do your job? (pause) Well, then it's a good thing I came along when I did. I happen to know this place inside and out. (pause) What business is it of yours? Maybe I've worked here myself. Anyway, I can show you the good stuff. You follow? (pause) Look, you see how slow it is. Nobody else is looking to get served at the moment, right? Just come this way.

[footsteps]

So this is really your first night here? (pause) Well, you landed in a fun place. There've been nights we've just had a whale of a time. I could tell you some stories... well, no matter. You'll probably have some of your own soon enough. Watch that loose board there. And right around this corner... yeah, here. (pause) Well, what are you waiting for, honey? Shut the door.

[door closing]

That's better. Now...

[kissing, clothes rustling]

Whew. I knew you were thinking the same thing I was thinking. You looked like a smart cookie. Gotta have a knack for knowing what the customer wants, right? (laugh) (pause) Yeah, I know you're on the job all night, but that doesn't mean we can't have us a little fun for a minute.

[more kissing; feet scuffing on floor & bottles rattling as you bump against the shelves]

Mf! Oh, that's good. (laugh) Careful there. It's a good thing that shelf is sturdy. You've been needing a little something yourself, huh? Well, let's do something about that--

[kissing & panting; a little more rattling]

(laugh) Sure, go ahead and play with them. That's one nice thing about this dress. Easy to get out of the way. Just watch the pearls. Let me move that necklace... (laugh) I had a feeling you were good with your hands. (breathy) Yeah, like that. That feels *nice*. Mmmm... where are those suspender buttons? Let me at 'em. I wanna feel what you've got in those pants.

[kissing, clothes rustling]

There. Oooh. Hang on, I've almost got the buttons. Step back a second here...

[light shuffling around]

Let me-- oh!

[clattering of shelves; bottles drop; one breaks]

(silence for a moment)

Oh. (pause) Well... sorry. I guess we should have been a bit more careful. (pause) No, wait. It's only one bottle... and it doesn't look like it's the really good stuff. (pause) What, worried the owner might get sore at you? Look, don't get all out of joint yet. He doesn't have to know. (pause) No. (chuckle) Like I told you - there's nothing wrong with keeping a little secret now and then. Come here. Where were we? (kiss) I can take care of it. (kiss) Well, no, you'll have to clean that up. I don't like to get my hands dirty. (laugh) But I've been known to buy a bottle here from time to time. Let's just say, I probably won't mind paying for this one. My treat... as long as you're willing to give *me* a treat yourself. Consider it part of your job. After all, I keep coming back to this place because of the good service.

[footsteps]

But we better stay away from those shelves. Here, this crate looks nice and sturdy instead. Let me rest my weight there and see... well? (chuckle) Want to feel the rest of what I got under this dress? Here, just hike it up. Come here... (pause) Yes. *Ohhhh*. Yes. That's a good height. Let me find the angle there... just like that. Mmmmmmmm.... OH! Oh, you're good. Yeah, that's just what I need. (gasp) Keep going, just like that... ohh! (etc)

(improvise sexy stuff; build to finish)

(panting, slowing down)

Whew. You do sure know how to show a girl a good time.

[rustling/footsteps as you climb down and get clothes in order]

Oh yes, that's worth a bottle of gin. (pause) Oh ho? Hey, don't start getting cocky, mister. I didn't say what kind it was worth. Maybe I meant the good stuff, maybe I didn't. A lady gets to keep some things to herself. (laugh) But don't worry. I definitely got what I wanted. (sigh) Yeah. That was nice. You know, you're better than a lot of the bartenders I've met.

All right, I know you gotta get this cleaned up. I'll pay the tab once you get back to the bar. But you should remember which shelf the good gin gets kept on. Bring one of these...

[dragging bottle off shelf and setting down]

...and hurry back so you can make me another one. Remember about the olives. You just need a little more practice mixing it the right way. (pause) Don't worry, you'll be fine. I can tell you learn fast. So the next time I'm here (chuckle), you'll know just how to give me the usual.


End file.
